


My Own Inner Fury

by orphan_account



Category: NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: Episode: s01e02 The Only Easy Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-30
Updated: 2011-11-30
Packaged: 2017-10-26 17:09:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/285805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam is angry. Set during The Only Easy Day. Oneshot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Own Inner Fury

As he begins hitting the punching bag, Sam doesn't care if his hands are going to be sore.

He doesn't care about anything right now.

He can't believe that the SEALs, people he once knew and trusted with his life have gone everything they stand for. They've disgraced the uniform by going to a drug dealer's house, killing the dealer and then taking the money for themselves before fleeing.

A thousand emotions and feelings are running through Sam's body.

But he knows that when he finds the person responsible for this whole mess, they're gonna pay.

Dearly.

 **Fin**


End file.
